The 16 school sites where asthma prevalence and intervention studies will be performed will be Atlanta elementary schools. These include Benteen, Burgess, Campbell, Cleveland Ave., Dobbs Dunbar, Giddeon, Guice, Hutchison, Tull Waters and Annie M. West. The asthma diagnosis site will be the clinical research center at Morehouse Medical School. For emergency service children will be referred at the Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital, Graddy Hospital, Southside Health Care and Westend Medical Center.